


Его музыка

by Caraine677



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraine677/pseuds/Caraine677
Summary: Музыка для Шое значит очень многое, иногда даже больше жизни она ему дорога.
Kudos: 1





	Его музыка

Для него музыка была всем. Это началось с детства, когда отец брал скрипку и посвещал матери свою игру. Каждый вечер, после прекрасного ужина, в гостиной на протяжении часа играла мелодия, которую Шое всегда помнил, он хотел научится также играть, чтобы мама улыбалась его игре. Отец обещал, что Шое отдадут в музыкальную школу. Парень просто загорелся идеей играть на скрипке.  
Он ждал этого момента до самой средней школы, в младшей, увы, не принимали. Ждал, учился на средние оценки, сидел с сестрой, катался на велосипеде, и считал дни до того, когда он все же сможет научится игре на скрипке, пытаясь что-то сыграть на скрипке отца, что у него получалось не очень хорошо. Осталось девяносто три дня до средней школы.  
Мама решила на каникулы, что семья поедет в Токио, слово матери это закон, поэтому предложение не оспаривалось. Там жила бабушка, поэтому они решили ее всё-таки проведать, три года к ней не ездили. Шое особенно любил ее еду, она была просто невероятно вкусной, возможно даже вкуснее, чем у матери. Только ей не говорите! А то влетит.  
Так как машина мамы сломалась, они приняли решение ехать на метро, Нацу поездка понравилась. А Шое… Шое чуть не разбил коленки, когда столкнулся с высоким мальчиком. Но это ничего! Хината извинился, и побежал к матери, чтобы не потеряться.  
Через некоторое время они вышли на остановку, и выдохнули, всё-таки толкучка в метро была довольно не слабой, хорошо, что никого не потеряли.  
Их семья смотрелась очень ярко. Женщина с яркими рыжими волосами в синем платье, ведёт за руку девочку в красном комбинезоне, такие же волосы как у старшей, из рюкзака Нацу на её плечиках выглядывает голова мягкой игрушки. За вторую руку ее держит мальчик, мужская версия женщины, в зелёном комбинезоне, и высокий мужчина в синих джинсах и простой белой рубашке, блондинистые волосы, которые собраны в хвост.  
За такую семью, даже если не хочешь, да взгляд зацепится. Их смех сложно не услышать. Как и нельзя не услышать музыку, которую играет молодой парень на скамейке около выхода из метро. Рядом стоит открытый футляр, где раньше был инструмент музыканта — гитара. И что-то заставило маленького Шое, остановится послушать музыку, и он не смог отвести взгляд от человека, который играл, Шое почувствовал ветер, которого явно не должно было быть, пусть и стояли они около выхода.  
И тогда Хината понял, он хочет попробовать сыграть также.  
***  
Хината Шое, среднего роста человек, который изменил свою жизнь ради музыки, оставил родную Японию, прибыл в Бразилию, и просто играл, но играл так, что многие люди останавливались, смотрели и забывали о существовании своих важных дел.  
Гитара в руках, очки для зрения на носу, лёгкая улыбка и темный взгляд.  
То, что оставалось в памяти людей после встречи с ним. Имена, смех в перерывах на отдых, малая неуклюжесть парня, это забывалось, стоило ему снова начать играть.  
Хината Шое — человек у которого есть музыка.  
А большего ему и не надо.  
***  
Он решил путешествовать и дарить людям музыку, он мог завести Ютуб-канал, и спокойно сидеть дома записывая видео его игры, но тогда люди не чувствовали настоящего проявления его желаний и эмоций, в этом и есть прекрасное отличие онлайна и живого звука.  
Во время своих путешествий он знакомился со многими людьми, с приятными и не очень, например Кагеяма Тобио, его земляк, который занимался волейболом, и сказал, что этот вид спорта лучше музыки. За что получил первое место в списке Хинаты под названием: «Обязательно сыграть у него под окнами в три часа ночи». Да, у музыканта был такой список, правда он не очень часто им пользовался, но не важно.  
Познакомился с одной девушкой, Хитока Ячи, которая играла на скрипке. И, признаться честно, ему нравилось, как она играет. Не как отец громко и быстро, её музыка лилась тихо и спокойно, и относилась к скрипке она как к человеку, что очень радовало, ведь мало кто относится к музыкальным инструментам с таким трепетом.  
Со временем для него нашлась группа, где он нашел прекрасных людей. Теперь путешествия стали ещё веселее. Ведь в компании Бокуто-сана, Сакусы-сана и Акааши-сана не может быть скучно. Например, однажды они решили сыграть на улице, вроде это было начало зимы. Они спокойно дарили музыку проходящим мимо людям, когда они заметили, что к ним направляются полицейские. Не сговариваясь команда музыкантов убежали от них, бежали долго, примерно один час, но это ничего. Странно было то, что они были быстрее полицейских, хотя были с инструментами: двое с гитарами, один скрипку в футляре держал в правой руке, в левой же была флейта и мини колонки, и самый лёгкий груз у четвертого это микрофон. Думали, что умрут. А теперь вспоминают с улыбкой.  
Иногда, очень редко по вечерам, он скучал. По Японии, по игре отца на скрипке, по вкусной еде матери, по баловству с сестрой. Конечно они все общались с помощью звонков и видеозвонков, но ничто не может заменить живое общение с родными. Рано или поздно, но он вернётся назад. Поэтому не стоит унывать!  
***  
Спустя пять лет отсутствия в родной стране он вернулся. Группа в которой он состоял решила пойти своими путями, хотя Сакуса-сан сказал, что не против играть в одной банде с Хинатой. За что получил сильные обнимашки. А Шое в ответ получил по голове скрипкой. Хотя было не больно. Сакуса-сан хороший!  
Акааши-сан и Бокуто-сан тоже разошлись. Первый начал писать книги, и у него удивительно хорошо получалось! Поэтому нет ничего странного в том, что спустя год он уже был известен, пусть и не в большом круге, но все же. А вот Бокуто-сан… Решил стать художником, который играет на гитаре, поэтому его уже неделю не возможно было вывести из мини-депрессии, ведь «У МЕНЯ АРТБЛОК!». Но онигири из рук Акааши принимал, поэтому все были спокойны, не умрет, вот и отлично, хотя Сакуса был бы и этому рад.  
В общем, скучно не было и в Японии.  
Он спокойно жил, отдыхал и веселился в родной стране, и одним прекрасным утром, когда он собирался на пробежку, мать завела разговор.  
— Дорогой, у тебя есть человек, которого ты любишь?  
— Конечно, ты, Нацу, папа.  
— Нет, дорогой, я имею ввиду именно любовь, влюбленность к человеку.  
— Мам, мне это не нужно, ты же знаешь.  
— Знаю, но я волнуюсь, как бы ты не остался один. Тебе уже 22 года, я даже не слышала, чтобы ты встречался с девушкой, ну или парнем. Я хочу чтобы ты был счастлив.  
— Мам, не волнуйся, у меня есть гитара, я вполне счастлив с ней.  
— Знаю, знаю. Была бы возможность, ты бы женился на ней. — Подмигнула женщина и ушла в другую комнату, ей ещё Нацу в школу отправлять.  
«Мама такая мама».  
И с этой мыслью он вышел с дома.  
***  
Хината пробежал парк, как ему пришло СМС.  
Кенма  
+1 новое сообщение  
«Сё, приходи к нам в кафе, я знаю, что ты на пробежке сейчас»  
С Казуме они познакомились, когда была зима, Хинате было тогда шестнадцать лет, он спокойно шел с одного выступления, когда внезапно пошел дождь, от чего парню пришлось зайти в кафе под названием «Коты с печатью».  
Весь промокший, вода стекала с волос по шее, создавая неприятное ощущение, он зашёл и заказал себе чай, сел около батареи и ждал своего заказа, внимательно проверяя гитару: не затекла ли вода?  
Вместе с напитком ему принесли полотенце.  
Официант сел рядом, под недоуменный взгляд посетителя. И просто сказал:  
— Ты единственный клиент, посижу я с тобой.  
Его внешность конечно была странной, черные волосы на один глаз, это же неприятно, наверное. Хината, например, не любил, когда волосы лезли в глаза. Этот парень был высокий. Когда-то Шое боялся таких парней, и его взгляд, не любил Шое такой, слишком уж изучающий.  
— Куроо Тецуро, — пока парень осматривал официанта, он решил представится.  
— Хината Шое, — и пожал протянутую руку. — приятно познакомится.  
И через секунду грел руки о горячий чай, ведь что что, а холодно было. А голову и потом вытереть можно.  
— Играешь на гитаре? — Хината ответил простым кивком, делая глоток чая, — давно?  
— Со средней школы. — парень вспоминал то время с улыбкой, —  
раньше хотел занимать скрипкой, но, как видишь, — он постучал рукой о гитару, — не получилось.  
— Почему? Сложнее? — парень наклонил голову влево, совсем как кот.  
— Нет, — Хината покачал головой, — для меня сложности не имеют значения, просто, — он на секунду задумался, как сформулировать точный ответ, — на это меня подтолкнул один человек.  
— Оу, кто-то из родных? — видимо этому парню было по настоящему интересно, раз задает столько вопросов.  
— Нет, — Хината хихикнул, — я его видел всего один раз в жизни. Даже не знаю, как звали того человека.  
— Разве это нормально? — Шое вздрогнул, это был не голос его собеседника, он был за спиной, что заставил его развернуться.  
— Наверное нет, но разве это плохо? — получил ответ новый человек в беседе.  
— Хм, ни коим образом, — парень сел рядом с Хинатой и протянул руку, — Кенма Козуме  
— Хината Шое, — улыбнулся он и пожал руку в ответ.  
Так он и познакомился с этими парнями. Спустя несколько недель познакомили с Тсукишимой, парнем Куроо. Язвительный парень, который любит динозавров, и смотрит на всех, как на мух. Короче, парень странный, как в него влюбился такой человек, как Куроо, оставалось загадкой, которую он хочет разгадать со временем.  
И узнал, что Кенма играет в волейбол, что было, по мнению Хинаты, удивительно, ведь он не выглядит человеком, который любит заниматься спортом.  
В общем, эти парни ассоциировались у Шое со странностями.  
Поэтому, когда он дошел до кафе, он не удивился, что там был балаган. Хорошо, что парень успел поймать падающую картину, и убрал цветок с пути разъярённого Кенмы. Редкое зрелище, но когда такое происходит, лучше быть тихим и спокойно спрятаться в горшке цветка, как вооон тот жук.  
Хината кинул сочувствующий взгляд на единственного посетителя кафе, всё-таки сейчас утро, не многие идут в кафе. И решил спасти новенького официанта кафе:  
— Кееенма, я пришел, — и подмигнул парню, который посмотрел на него с таким восхищением, что прямо неловко стало, — что случилось здесь?  
Подошёл поближе, отставил картину в сторонку, и получше осмотрелся. «Вроде ничего такого, так почему он так зол?».  
Поняв, что в кафе стало тихо, с кухни вышел Куроо, и выдохнул, увидя Хинату. Всё-таки Кенма становился немного спокойнее рядом с этим парнем. «Надеюсь, что так будет и дальше, умирать как-то не хочется»  
— Этот идиот Лев, решил, видимо, что нам нужно изменить интерьер, и влетел в вооот тот стол, — Куроо кивнул в сторону дальнего угла, — а также, что нам надо поменять окно. — он указал пальцем на разбитое окно, и пошел принимать заказ к тому посетителю, который явно пытался не засмеяться в голос со всего этого.  
— Кенма, сделай мне самое лучшее кофе в мире! — и Хината подлетел к вышеназванному, — хотя, зелёный чай будет получше.  
— Сё, то, что ты прикрываешь чужие задницы, конечно, хорошо, но больше так не делай, не прощу в следующий раз. — развернувшись Кенма ушел делать напиток.  
— Ха-ха-ха.  
Хината неловко потрепал волосы, всё-таки его спалили.  
— Спасибо за спасение, — к нему подошёл высоченный парень, из-за чего Шое пришлось задрать голову, — Лев Хайба.  
— Я рождён ради того, чтобы спасать других, — усмешка сама по себе расползалась на лице, когда он услышал смех этого Лева, — я Хината Шое, приятно познакомиться. Кенма страшен в гневе, не правда ли?  
— Если честно, чуть в штаны не наложил.  
***  
Он просидел в кафе примерно час, может чуть больше, поговорил с Кенмой о волейболе, всё-таки он немного разбирался в нем, его сестра начала играть в него, что конечно же отразилось на всей семье. Ведь им приходилось по вечерам теперь играть с ней в волейбол. Не сказать, что им не нравилось, но отдохнуть родителям после работы всегда надо было.  
— Кстати, ты зачем меня позвал? Не поверю, что просто ради встречи. — Хината насмешливо посмотрел в глаза Кенмы.  
— Я переезжаю в Токио, на следующей неделе.  
— О, это хорошо.  
— Ты не расстроен?  
— Нисколько, я ведь сам Японию оставлял на несколько лет, и наверняка ещё на столько же оставлю. — Шое лукаво посмотрел на Кенму, — это твоя жизнь, и решения тоже.  
— Спасибо, — уголки губ Кенмы приподнялись.  
После этого разговор тихонько переплыл на более лёгкие темы.  
Спустя полчаса позвонила мама, поэтому пришлось прощаться и бежать назад домой.  
***  
У него день не задался с самого утра, сначала он упал с лестницы, потом в ванне на него чуть не упало зеркало, и сейчас, когда он вышел на пробежку, пошел дождь, хотя прогноз погоды показывал, что будет солнечный день. Про утро или забыли, или решили, что все будет хорошо.  
«Говорила мне мама, не иди на пробежку! Её колено болело, что всегда означало скорый дождь. Чтоб я ещё хоть раз не доверял маме!»  
Так бы он и предавался не самым весёлым думам, если бы не увидел забегаловку, единственную на всю улицу.  
«Повезло!» — подумал Хината, и быстрым бегом направился к зданию, что что, а болеть всегда неприятно.  
За секунду до того, как Хината собирался открыть двери, перед ним пронеслась женщина, возможно девушка, и сама открыла двери, чуть не ударив парня по лбу. Это не случилось, поэтому он быстро прошмыгнул внутрь, пока двери не закрылись.  
Внутри было… интересно.  
Стены окрашены в молочный цвет, потолок был на тон темнее, рядом со входом две вешалки, мягкие черные сиденья, на которых были разбросаны подушки и игрушки, Хината кажись видел единорога, но не уверен, все же он сейчас без своих очков. Несколько растений на подлокотниках, три картины, на одной была женщина, которая держала в руках… рыбу?  
«Удивительно сильно испортилось зрение, нужно не забыть записаться к окулисту.»  
Подойдя к вешалке, он повесил на нее куртку, мама не пустила без нее, после он подошёл к столику, уселся на удивительно мягкое кресло, взял меню и принялся изучать его, в ожидании официанта. Кинув ленивый взгляд в окно, в здании было довольно тепло, что его расслабило и успокоило, он понял, что дождь не прекратился, но хотя бы не усилился, что уже хорошо.  
— Кхе, — его внимание привлек этот звук, — я Ваш официант, и вот вам горячий чай за счёт заведения из-за дождя, согрейтесь. — и поставил чашку с напитком на стол, — вы уже определились, что будете заказывать?  
— Да, — почему-то Хинате было сложно отвести взгляд от рук официанта, — можно мне, пожалуйста, черничный чизкейк, — его телефон привлек внимание издав короткий звук, — извините, — после этих слов он взял телефон в руки. Ему пришло три уведомления.  
От кого: Мама  
+1 новое сообщение.  
«Надеюсь ты зашёл куда-нибудь или хотя бы натянул капюшон на голову. Смотри не простудись, найди кафе и возьми себе чай.»  
Это сообщение заставило его улыбнуться, как же он любит свою мать. Он быстро напечатал:  
«Все в порядке, я зашёл в кафе, мне дали бесплатный чай! Не беспокойся, я пережду дождь здесь»  
Отправив ответ маме, он увидел, что одно сообщение было рекламой какого-то сайта. А вот второе письмо было от Кенмы. На его смс он решил ответить чуть позже. Было бы что-то серьезное Кенма бы позвонил.  
— Итак, черничный чизкейк и, если можно, молока к чаю. — Хината улыбнулся, эту привычку ему привил Куроо, который без молока и день прожить не мог.  
— Конечно можно, подождите минуту.  
— Спасибо.  
После этих слов официант быстро, но главное бесшумно ушел. «Так, так, что там написал Кенма?». Хината разблокировал телефон.  
От кого: Кенма  
+1 новое сообщение.  
«Зайди в беседу.»  
Ни привет, ни пока, в духе Кенмы.  
— Вот ваше молоко, его немного подогрели. — Хината вздрогнул, этот официант слишком бесшумен. — Также ваш чизкейк.  
— Спасибо.  
— Приятного аппетита.  
«И вам тоже».  
Чуть было не ляпнул парень в ответ, но вовремя одумался.  
«Беседа… Интересно»  
««Алкаши»  
+1587 новых сообщений.  
«О нет, столько я читать не буду, прочитаю только последние. Они наверняка всю ночь переписывались.»  
Пользователь Дино-рекс заблокирован на время у беседе.  
Куроо-тян: Пацаны, у Тсуки скоро др. Что планируем?  
Лев-тян: Давайте сводим его в зоопарк?  
Кенма: к твоим друзьям? не надо лучше  
Лев-тян: Кенма-сан, это не смешно (  
Кенма: просто поздравить не вариант?  
Куроо-тян: Он должен получить только лучшее! Никакие просто поздравить.  
Кенма: тогда что предлагаешь? я могу подарить ему открытку  
Куроо-тян: Кенма!  
Кенма: с динозавром на обложке  
Куроо-тян: Динозавр!  
Кенма: где мы достанем тебе динозавра?  
Лев-тян: Это будет наверняка дорого  
Куроо-тян: Да нет, я о том, что что-то связанное с динозаврами  
Кенма: открытка с динозавром. отличный подарок я считаю  
Куроо-тян: Это не смешно.  
Кенма: тогда в музей динозавров?  
Куроо-тян: В нашем городе такие есть?  
Кенма: не знаю  
Вы: даже если и есть, вы не думаете, что Тсукишима там уже был?  
Куроо-тян: Без меня? (  
Кенма: я бы тоже тебя не взял в такое место. разве что экспонатом  
Куроо-тян: Эта работка больше для тебя, если бы я не вытянул тебя в волейбол и наше кафе, ты бы сидел дома 24/7  
Кенма: вот именно. прекрасная жизнь  
Лев-тян: Рисунок динозавра в полный рост?  
Кенма: И кто будет это рисовать?  
Вы: я видел игрушки динозавров в игрушечном магазине. разных размеров. я помню ещё тогда подумал о Тсукишиме.  
Кенма: это будет дорого?  
Вы: я на цены особо не смотрел, я больше смотрел на пчел, вы же знаете насколько Нацу любит их.  
Куроо-тян: Разве ей их мало?  
Вы: их всего тринадцать штук дома.  
Кенма: всего…  
Вы: Кенма, не выпендривайся, у тебя у самого сколько приставок?  
Кенма: 8  
Вы: а они дороже, чем пчелы!  
Куроо-тян: Так. тогда давайте встретимся, посмотрим на этих динозавров, соберём деньги, если дорогие и купим их?  
Вы: давайте  
Кенма: когда и во сколько?  
Лев-тян: Завтра суббота, у меня обед в 15 примерно  
Куроо-тян: Как и у нас с Кенмой. Хината?  
Вы: я могу прийти, но возможно возьму с собой сестру  
Куроо-тян: вот и договорились.  
«Завтра уже суббота… А в понедельник уезжает Кенма. Нужно повеселиться вместе! Подарок купим, потооо…»  
— Привет, — его мысли нагло прервал непонятный парень, — какие великие думы думаем?  
— Насколько дорого мне обойдется содержание динозавра. — Хината бегло посмотрел за окно, дождь, кажется, усилился, что вырвало у него тяжёлый вздох.  
— У вас есть собственный динозавр? — Хината наблюдал, как человек, прервавший его мысли, садится напротив. И как этот парень, посмотрев в окно, фыркнул. Видимо ему тоже не понравилась погода.  
«Ну хоть не один здесь застрял»  
— Хотелось бы. — Хината усмехнулся, — я бы подарил его своему другу, он просто обожает динозавров! — парень надул щеки, — и сам он как динозавр.  
— Такой же страшный? — его собеседник забавно вскинул брови.  
— Высокий, смотрю я на него, как на динозавра, а он на меня, как на птичку. — Хината ещё сильнее надул щеки, но через секунду улыбнулся и протянул руку незнакомцу, пока ещё незнакомцу, — Я Хината Шое.  
— Мия Ацуму, — парень с удовольствием пожал руку.  
— Мия-саан, — задумчиво протянул Хината.  
— Можно просто Ацуму.  
— Ацуму-сан? — Хината слегка нахмурился, кажется, что он…  
— Можно и так. — Ацуму улыбнулся.  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — Мия вопросительно поднял бровь, — Вы случайно не знаете Мию Осаму? Вы на него похожи.  
— Это мой брат близнец, — Ацуму скривился, как будто съел лимон, — но откуда ты можешь знать его?  
— Нуууу, однажды моя сестра во время прогулки, упала на его гитару, — Хината рассмеялся, — не думал, что люди умеют смотреть таким взглядом. Я извинился, сестрёнка предложила ему бенто, ваш брат отказался. Но сестра не умеет сдаваться, поэтому мы полчаса бегали за ним, пока он не принял нашу еду.  
— Хах, теперь буду издеваться над братом. Не сбежать от коротышки-парня и его сестры. — голова Атсуму буквально закричала: «УБЕГАЙ ОТСЮДА, БЫСТРО»  
— Вам чем-то не нравится мой рост, Мия-саан? — Хината улыбался, но его глаза стали на тон темнее. Появился холод.  
«Давно у меня такого не было, я… испугался?»  
— Нет, что ты, Шое-кун, — Ацуму поставил руку на стол, — это наверное иллюзия, что ты низкий, из-за стола. Да и не сказал бы я, что невысокий рост это плохо.  
— Оу, — Хината как будто проснулся, — простите. — и неловко почесал голову. — не стоило мне на вас кидаться.  
— Да ничего. — Ацуму проследил за движениями руки нового знакомого, аккуратные ногти, не обкусаны, в хорошем состоянии, видно, что следят, длинные пальцы, на правой руке на среднем пальце есть кольцо.  
«Красивые пальцы, ему бы на рояле играть, или быть убийцей, с его глазами…».  
У Атсуму невольно пошли мурашки по коже от этой мысли. Он решил о ней по-быстрее забыть».  
— У тебя красивые пальцы. — Хината в недоумении уставился на Ацуму, из-за чего у парня покраснели уши, — музыкальные такие, — Мие стало неловко, Хината улыбнулся.  
— Конечно музыкальные, — Хината хихикнул, — я ведь играю на музыкальном инструменте.  
— Правда? — Ацуму удивился, это была мысль на удачу, а он угадал, — и на каком же?  
— Попробуй догадаться.  
— Ммм, рояль?  
— Нет, — Хината подпёр голову рукой.  
— Пианино?  
— Нет. Неужели только из-за пальцев вы так думаете? — Ацуму пожал плечами, стереотипы это стереотипы.  
— Барабаны?  
— Нет.  
— Твоему характеру это бы вполне подошло.  
— Вы не знаете меня настолько хорошо.  
— Кхе, да, — это был удар под дых, — гитара?  
— Угадали. Хотя барабаны это тоже хорошо, я пытался играть, но очень часто путался, что и как, да и руки у меня не самые послушные, поэтому там у меня ничего не получилось. А вы чем занимаетесь, Ацуму-сан?  
— Волейболом.  
— Это круто!  
— Согласен, но музыкой заниматься тоже неплохо.  
— Не неплохо, а даже круче. У меня есть друзья, которые занимаются волейболом. Правда один говорил, что лучше волейбола ничего нет, мы тогда подрались из-за расхождения мнений.  
— Пхаха, — Ацуму не понимал, как парень музыкант может драться, — и кто же победил?  
«Точно волейболист, всё-таки спортом заниматься это не на гитаре играть»  
— Никто, — Мия удивлённо посмотрел, — пришел капитан его команды, накричал на него, заставил извиниться и они вместе ушли. Но я бы победил, я уверен! — Хината даже привстал из-за стола, настолько у него бурлили эмоции внутри.  
— Возможно, — в глазах Ацуму так и читалось «Нет». И Хината отчётливо видел, эту мысль.  
— Думайте, как хотите, — Хината фыркнул, всё-таки ему не нравится, что его недооценивают, и присел назад на кресло.  
«А он забавный. Ему с таким телом бы спортом заниматься, но быть гитаристом ему идёт. Шое-кун, я буду рад встретиться с тобой ещё»  
— Интересно, — голос парня оторвал от размышлений, — мы здесь видимо ненадолго, дождь утихает?  
Ацуму посмотрел в окно, дождь и вправду понемногу прекращался.  
— Вполне возможно, — Мия улыбнулся, — хотя немного жаль, ты интересный.  
— Наверное, — Хината пожал плечами, ему такое часто говорили, — я бы с вами пообщался ещё.  
— Мы можем обменяться номерами, — Ацуму подмигнул парню, — если ты конечно не против.  
— Не против, — Хината вытянул телефон, — новые знакомства это хорошо.  
— Несомненно.  
***


End file.
